Misadventures: What Just Happened?
by My Thoughts and Opinions
Summary: In this story, I'll take you through the "important" things that happened in my previous stories. Have fun!


**Hello, fellow fanfic readers 'n' writers! This, having been the tenth chapter of 'Misadventures', will be a super-chapter. In these supers, I will simply review everything, along with a bit of background details, that happened in both of the stories in a bit of a conversation between the pups. And of course, I have to give you the stats for the old story, which are: 628 views, 20 reviews, 2 faves, 1 follow, 15 stupidity moments, 17 instances of speech prediction, 6 plothills and 2 plotholes. And now, story time!**

**DISCLAIMER: I feel like I and many others have made disclaimers saying that we don't own rights to this show, yet something tells us to reiterate and give people information that was known before. Hmm.**

Ryder was away on a trip - he didn't specify for what - and the pups took the opportunity to have a reunion with their two friends which were not their teammates. As you've guessed, Rererangi and The Criminal. **[Somehow, that sounds exactly like me.] **And as The Expert knew them both well, he was sent to invite them.

Finding Rere was not a problem. She always seemed to be near The Expert, which some might find strange; upon being invited, she unhesitantly agreed to be able to see the others. **[I feel the need to speak and say something stupid. Sadly, I can't. Because I am stupid. Ironic.]**

The Criminal was a slightly more difficult process. The felon pup was indeed in his usual spot, but needed a bit of convincing to go with his double.

"Why do you want me to go with you? I don't think the others would be too happy to see me," The Criminal said sceptically. **[The master bad guy is afraid of going to the good guys, because he's sure that some good guy will kick him out and the other good guys will laugh. That's weird, guy.]**

"Consider the fact that I have come here asking you to visit us," countered The Expert.

The Criminal pondered this and saw the light. "Alright. I'll go see you." **[Just him? Or is that a collective you? Be specific! Or make me less stupid, that is an option as well.]**

The Expert nodded.

"But... can I wear my kidnapper hood?" **[*****sigh]**

The Expert said nothing. His face retained the nothingness it sported earlier, but his chagrin was evident. **[Somehow, this is exactly my face right now.]**

The Criminal laughed and continued, "Just messing with you. Go on, I'll be there in a while."

The taller of the Bernese mountain dogs then departed.

By a strange telepathic connection between them, they thought the same thing at the same time: "He could very well be my brother and I wouldn't know." **[Foreshadowing?]**

The rest of the Patrol, sans Tracker, was waiting for the two nameless pups to arrive, as Rere had already turned up at the Lookout. In total, there were eight pups, soon to be ten as the identical Bernese mountain dogs sauntered into view. **[You might have already done the maths and I would not have needed to tell you the answer.]** One was apparently snickering at something that the other had said; as such the expectant pups were sure of who was who. **[Logic is as functional as perceptiveness.]**

Upon showing up, The Criminal saw everyone present and became a little nervous; Chase was present, as was Everest, two pups who he thought would jump at the first opportunity to, shall we say, withdraw him from the area. **[That's putting it lightly. I'm dead serious; I had so many dark options for this section, it wasn't close to funny. You will not see any of these options, though, so that was entirely useless for me to say. Stupid, stupid, stupid.]** He was in the act of retreating, but The Expert pulled him on; without looking at him, no less.

The Criminal whispered to his double, "I'm not doing this!"

The Expert, still not caring to face The Criminal, responded, "Would have been worse had you worn that costume. You'd not even be able to visit here." **[That's a notable point. Good thing you didn't, eh?]**

"Why is my pupnapper here?" asked Everest dangerously calmly, as though upon an indication. The Criminal felt himself shrink to half his size. **[Well, then.]**

"Well, then." **[You know I just said that!]**

"Don't worry, Everest," assured Marshall. "He's just a friend. A friend who does very questionable things upon being prompted." He glared tranquilly at The Expert, who half-shrugged as The Criminal grew back to his normal size. **[That half-shrug is probably his standard response to anything.]**

"Right. I'm not here to play the villain here. **[The Department of Redundancy Department, possibly the least known and yet funniest department ever created.]** We just want to ... what are we doing?"

Chase stepped in. "We just wanted to have a nice conversation to get to know our newest friends better."

"Wouldn't Truth or Dare work better for such a time as this?" **[Yeah, but ... I'll let Rocky say it.]**

Rocky jumped in. "I once read a story that if we were to do that, Chase will have to call his parents and say that he's gay."

Chase about exploded with a hundred thousand ways that that would be ridiculous and that he was never doing that. Skye next to him simply giggled.

Rocky continued. "And Zuma is his husband-to-be." **[This fanfic is real. All rights reserved to the author.]**

"Yeah, we awe nevew doing that. I'm not gay eithew."

"So we're doing Truth or Dare?" The Criminal just wanted to see their faces.

What he saw were sixteen eyes, filled to the zenith with sheer irritation, looking back at him. **[Well, there you go, The Criminal. You saw their faces. They are very clearly upset. Are you satisfied?]**

"Kidding. Just kidding. Don't kill me, please." **[Says the person to be first suspected of a murder.]**

The Expert changed the subject as Rere moved and sat next to him. "Does anyone have a question for any of us?"

Everest started. "Why don't you ever smile?" **[No! Please don't!]**

The question was met by several 'No's and 'Please don't's from the rest of the PAW Patrol. **[Isn't that what I said?]**

"It's long and very sad. Are you sure you're not going to cry?"

"I lived alone for months in the freezing cold. I'm sure," she said confidently as everyone dashed off to avoid hearing anything. **[Tempting Fate. Also known as Should Have Stayed Quiet, You Had To Ask and Why Did I Say That?.]**

Minutes later, the tough husky was unable to keep up her unaffected expression and shed quite a few tears. **[She's definitely not The Expert. If you told The Expert the saddest story ever, he'd not even twitch a muscle. Guaranteed or your money back.]**

At the end of the tale, she ran into the bathroom as the other pups returned.

The Criminal smiled irkedly and said, "Oh, let's guess what happened." **[I'm sure we've all gotten tired of guessing games by now. Don't bring it back.]**

"Don't rub it in!" Everest shouted from the bathroom.

"We warned you!" Skye yelled back. **[In all fairness, they did; even I did. That was her own fault.]**

"Next?" The Expert asked.

Chase volunteered. "What's the most valuable thing that you stole, The Criminal?"

"Easy. Someone else's lunch." **[No regard for someone else's lunch?]**

All looked at him questioningly.

"What? You need food to live." **[Yeah, but take that away and it's not that valuable. It's short-lived and chances are you'd have eaten it in ten seconds.]**

Chase sighed. "I meant, what was the most valuable non-food item that you stole?"

The Criminal understood and answered, "Probably The Expert's secret stash of arrested criminal belongings. There were three diamonds in it!" **[I'm a little surprised that somehow The Expert was able to hoard those stuffs and nobody cared except for The Criminal, from whom he probably confiscated them in the first place.]**

"Since when - ?" Rere began to ask.

"Since that guy started to steal from other criminals," The Expert answered. **[The Expert must get at least one instance of speech prediction. It's a requirement now. Also, wait. The Criminal stole stuff from his fellow thieves? He is good. ... And a backstabber.]**

The group was slightly taken aback by the fact that The Criminal was able to rob other criminals. **[So was I. I just established that.]**

Rocky was next to question as Everest returned, having recovered. "What," he asked to Rere, "is your relationship to him?" He pointed at The Expert. **[Well, it's over now. Spilled secrets have joined the convo.]**

Rere was almost petrified. "W-why do you ask?" She tried her absolute best to keep an unaltered face.

Rocky tilted his head. "You're leaning on his shoulder."

Rere looked and, to her absolute mortification, saw that she had subconsciously rested her head against The Expert's side. **[I've never known anyone who could do that. Therefore, this segment will fall into the 'Impossible Behavioural Things' category. Like getting mad at yourself unknowingly. Remember that?]** She tried to sit up in a hurry, but The Expert held her where she was.

"Don't worry, Rererangi. No one will laugh at you." **[You... won't, laugh at her, right?] **He suddenly turned his gaze from her to the rest of the pups, who got the message and returned to him upset looks.

"Okay... I'm in love with him. He always had my heart since I saw him, and that feeling only grew as I got to know him more. I - I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him. He's just too perfect for anything bad to happen to him, in my eyes. He's _ko taku aroha_. **[Guess she has the 'The Expert's bluntness' trait as well. Also, I pay no attention to this part because that's my job.]**

All except The Criminal listened to the confession awestruck. Sure, Marshall and Chase knew already, but to have it confirmed in such blunt fashion was a bit surprising. What wasn't surprising was the fact that The Expert's face hadn't shifted at all. **[If that wasn't surprising, then her blunt confession shouldn't be either. Didn't I say something like 'She was always around The Expert'? Of course she can be blunt. ... I'm using blunt way too often now.]**

After recovering from the induced catatonic state, Rocky continued his questioning: "When did you realise that you did?" **[Probably the day she met him. That's everybody else's method of doing this.]**

"Well - how long ago was it? ... Ah, yeah, right. Um... about six months ago. I remember seeing him leaving that fateful casino after his father died... he looked so sad after the fact, my heart felt I should go up to him and console him. **[Then... don't you think that's what you should have done? Heart gets you into trouble, head is your friend, yet head makes you talk to yourself, so trust heart and take the trouble.]** That's when I realised that my legs chose to obey my head that was saying 'Stay where you are; he won't want to listen to you', in favour of obeying my heart that was telling me 'Go and comfort him; he'll be an eternal friend'. I pondered why that was the case, until I came to the conclusion that I didn't want him to be just 'an eternal friend'; I wanted him to be something more. And that's the very time I discovered my love for him... my eternal love for him..." She nearly started crying. **[Don't cry. That makes us here at My Thoughts and Opinions sad. And we don't do sad. Unless it's The Expert.] **"Since then, I've looked for ways to tell him about it, but I never got through until... you know when." **[For those of you who are unaware, it was when The Expert got his left flank ripped open by a serrated knifepoint. Yes, blood and gore. Very cool.]**

"I love him... I love him... I love him..." She trailed off quietly. **[I would be glad it you didn't continue saying that over and over. Very glad.]**

The Expert hugged her and said softly, "I love you too, Rererangi." **[In monotone. Huh. I actually never thought of how that would sound.]**

The group watched as they discarded all thoughts of the real world around them and focused solely on each other; they entered the clouds. **[I know that place. I used to have connections with people in it. Don't believe it's changed. Probably looks and sounds the same.]** Meanwhile, The Criminal was practically asleep where he was. He mumbled something along the lines of 'Tastes like diabetes'. **[How does diabetes taste? Does it taste sweet? Is it filling or satiating? Where is it sold? What's the price? And most importantly, why on earth and sky am I asking so many questions?]**

Zuma shouted at him. "Hey, Cwiminal, wake up! I wanna ask you something!"

The Criminal didn't flinch or open his eyes. "It's THE Cwiminal to you. **[#TheHackerOfCyberchase. Also, mocking Zuma for no reason.] **Spell my name with a 'The'."

Zuma rolled his eyes. "Alwight, 'The' Cwiminal, why did you come to Adventuwe Bay?"

The Criminal just shrugged. "I wanted to see my doppelgänger after all that time without seeing him. He's a friend." **LIES! I made you a thing, so I know when you're lying, you lying liar.]**

Zuma didn't buy it. "You'we a felon and he's a detective. How would you be fwiends with youw complete opposite? How could you be fwiends with youw complete opposite?" **[That part of the convo could have ended at sentence one.]**

"I do the criminal stuff, he takes me to jail, I escape; wash, rinse and repeat. This way, neither of us gets bored from having nothing to do." **[What happens when one of these is thrown out of balance? Do the Pride Lands collapse and turn into a wasteland with nothing for the pride to eat? And did I just say that?]**

"Still doesn't say why you'we fwiends," Zuma said under his breath.

The Expert and Rere returned to the real world, just in time for Chase to ask the male, "How did you know what I did that one night after we came back from our first big mission?" **[I dislike speaking in the 'Iron my dog' manner. It makes things worse when someone challenges your ironing skills.]**

Rubble, being just a little bit too curious, inquired to know what he had done. **[See?] **Chase's disquiet grew exponentially and he was torn between revealing what he had done and answering the honest question put forth. Luckily, his decision was made for him.

"He kissed me." **[Why is candidness suddenly so common? Has The Expert rubbed off on everyone?]**

Everyone (except Chase and The Expert) whirled around to face the speaker. It was Skye.

"I was worried about him and I talked to him that night, and when I was done - "

"I couldn't resist the urge to do it," Chase finished. He waited to be made fun of by the others, but to the surprise and the solace of his dignity, no one paid much attention to the admittedly shocking revelation, as they turned to The Expert for his answer. **[On the topic of 'admittedly', does anyone else find it slightly annoying when autocorrect puts 'admittedly' in the place of 'immediately'? Or is that just me?]**

"Do you want the long version or the short one?" **[Long. This will give me more stuff to put in.]**

As usual, the quick and unanimous answer was, "Short." **[...Really? Come on, guys. I need words!]**

"I'm an expert at these things." **[Of course.]**

_Why didn't I see that coming?_ Chase thought as he shook his head. **[I don't know, you tell me.]**

Marshall had a question as well. "I've never understood how you two have no name. Care to explain for us?" **[Very good question. Coincidentally, this might be what some of you were thinking.]**

The Expert nodded as acknowledgement of the honest inquiry and began his side. "I lost mine when my father, who named me, died. When my will to smile left, my name seemed to disappear with it. I guess it's because I wanted to get any memory of him out of my head at that time. I don't even remember what it is now."

The Criminal then began his tale. "I just never had one. My parents were never able to give me one, since they both died before they had the opportunity. Had they survived, I would have had a name, thereby negating this small speech." **[I don't know which is sadder, honestly. Don't tell me what you think, okay?]**

Rubble asked his first ask after. "Why are you called The Expert? You promised to tell us; tell us! **[True, he did. But you promised to have at least three fanfics made about you and that hasn't been done yet. Where's that?]**

"Well," The Expert said before exhaling, "you know that Chase and Skye are together." Everyone nodded. "My nickname originated from getting them together.

"You all - except for you, Everest," he remarked whilst looking at the husky, "should then remember that when I came, I whispered something to Chase and he fainted. Then he took me into the Lookout to talk to me. That's where I explained to him how I knew about his love for Skye. The arc words? 'I'm an expert at these things.'." **[And scene. Since the question has been answered, I don't have to type any more.]**

Everest said under her breath, "I know where this is going."

Skye carried on. **[Okay, whose brilliant idea was it to extend this part past what I said? ... Oh? Mine? Well, continue on, then.]** "Then, he came to me and did about the same thing. I remember how upset and angry I was when he revealed that he knew that I liked Chase, but I calmed down and he told me to go and talk to Chase. He also said, 'I'm an expert at these things.' when he told me." **[Having said what I said, though, it really should not go past this.]**

Chase jumped in now. **[Oh, my goodness. What did I just say?! Doesn't anyone listen to me?!]** "And then, when she came to me and confessed, I fainted. I'm not gonna sugarcoat it; that's exactly what happened. When I came to, I asked if she meant it - she said yes - and then I told her about my, um, intimacy. That's when she fainted." **[See? Useless information. Like the kind I give out on a chapterly basis.]**

The Expert continued with the story from here. "Then we were called to the Lookout for a mission. Details are unnecessary. I was welcomed into the team - mostly out of pity, I suppose - and I offered to sport a nickname. Skye remembered what I had said to her and based my nickname off of it. That's what happened." **[I almost expect someone else to jump in and give more unneeded information.]**

Silence followed, until Rocky piped up and stated, "I don't think all the details given were quite necessary." **[Lampshading the entirety of that story.]**

"Well, if you just put together my parts, that's all I would have said," The Expert remarked. He looked at Chase and Skye, and they both returned him faces which asked, "What?" **[This chapter would have come out sooner had you not opened your mouths. That's what.]**

"Well, that's all. What does everyone want to do now?" The Expert then questioned generously. Everyone took up the offer to do something else with each other, and The Expert decided to take a nap. He may be a stoic, but he still gets tired. **[That sounds like something I would say, doesn't it? Don't be trying to steal my job again...]**

Rere followed him inside the pure white pup house and lay down next to him. Although she didn't have the intention of falling asleep, she wanted to be near her favourite pup. **[There should be something that I have to say here, but I'm stupid and I forgot it.]** She sank into his long fur and felt a sense of warmth wash over her. The Expert, while asleep, put his left paw around her and she certainly didn't mind the gesture. **[Okay. I don't know what to say here, and I didn't forget what to say; I legitimately don't have anything of which to speak. Have a pleasant day.]**

"Sweet dreams, _Ko Taku Aroha_I love you," she whispered to the sleeping Bernese mountain dog whilst nuzzling the underside of his muzzle. **[How many times will she establish what is already known? ... Go ahead and call me a hypocrite. I know I do that too.]**

Eventually the position in which she was and the feel of The Expert's body against hers forced her to succumb to sleep as well. Coincidentally, The Criminal passed by and saw the two of them. He smiled.

"I'm going to have to find me a girl too. That way, this'll be me next time." **[Oh great. Now I have to make another OC and refrain from making her an albino too. Probably not gonna happen, is my guess.]**

**Our first super-chapter here in 'Misadventures' is now done. I might not have covered ****everything that happened before this, but frankly that would have taken literally more forevers than this version took to do. And besides, more adventures ahead mean more talks like this and more supers with more questions and more of their answers. ... Wow, what a mouthful. So, again, I hope that you have found this update enjoyable and I hope to see you here for more.**

**Bye! Have a nice day! See you in the next chapter! Don't forget to review! Send a PM! Maybe some ideas, alright?**


End file.
